The present invention relates generally to enhancing growth of plants, trees, and/or crops. More specifically, the invention relates to methods of enhancing growth of plants, trees, and crops with Stevia.
It is generally known that Stevia contains such very strong sweet substances such as Stevioside and Rebaudioside. In JP62-108790 and 62-108791, the mixture of the pulverized leaves and stalk of the Stevia plant, where the pulverized leaves portion shall be between 10% and 40% by weight and it is strictly required that the particles be no greater than 0.3 .mu.m in diameter, is disclosed for use in the cultivation of plants. When applied as an additive to the fertilizers, the mixture acts to bring out the natural taste and sweetness, and also improves the taste, flavor, luster, corpulence, and size of fruits and other agricultural products.